


Swordland II: Valkyrie

by kokorodaki



Series: Swordland [2]
Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokorodaki/pseuds/kokorodaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sword Art Online poem series based on an unnamed OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swordland II: Valkyrie

It’s been so long now since I touched my forgotten pen  
It’s been so long since I wrote on this empty paper  
Since I bled my heart and soul into words of black ink  
But I’m still alive amidst the chaos that surrounds me

There’s so much that’s happened, I don’t know where to start  
All the friends, guild-mates, and party members I’ve lost in the mist?  
The friends I’ve made? All of the bosses we’ve conquered?  
How about I start with how I fell in love once again?

She was a Valkyrie long forgotten, lost in the storms  
A warrior shining with a beauty unheard of  
A woman feared even amongst the angels above  
Or was she just a woman? Well, that’s how I saw her

I was confused, lost in my daydreams within this dream  
Was my love mutual? Did she ever feel the same?  
And one day, a miracle happened, my wish came true  
An experience I’d only ever dreamt of

This slow kiss was my first, but it wasn’t ever my last  
It sparked the coals of a fire burnt out long ago  
Igniting within me a passion for life once more  
And that, on its own, was a miracle in itself

All at once everything became shattered pieces  
She was gone, slain not by a creature of this world  
But a monster from the other side, the ‘real’ world  
The high king had finally reclaimed his lost Valkyrie

I lay motionless on the concrete earth beneath me  
And from beneath my swollen eyes comes hellfire rain  
And I fade away as it burns new scars across my face  
And my heart, full of broken dreams, has shattered once more

Now I am cursed with the hand of Midas  
And every living thing I touch is destroyed


End file.
